Saiyan warriors
by itachisson
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are fighting along side each other, but Vegeta refuses, but has no choice but to in order to defeat their sons, or so they think they are...
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Gogeta

Fan fiction

Hi, this is my first time writing. You should know my cousin gaarazlilmiss. Well enjoy and comment helpfully. If your comments are going to put me down, then please don't post them! Alright? Alright. Enjoy.

Itachisson

Chapter 1: The discovery

Goku just returned from King Kai's planet to planet earth. He returned to his home to tell Vegeta of there mission.

" Hey Vegeta, King Kai wants to see us" says Goku.

" What does the old man want with me?" says Vegeta. " Just come and see, so mean," says Goku.

" Well, I, come on." says Vegeta as he touched Goku's arm.

" Okay, Gohan I am going to be back, I have an important mission from King Kai, tell Chi Chi that I'll be back, be good and don't forget that you are the man of the house while I'm gone, see you later son." says Goku.

" Vegeta let's go. " says Goku as he does instant transmission to King Kai's planet.

" Okay Goku and Vegeta, I have heard that there's been a small problem that has been going on for a long time and the planets people has commanded it to stop. " says King Kai.

" And um, well, they sent us a description of the three, hear take a look. " says King Kai as he gives the wanted poster to Goku and Vegeta.

" I think they made a mistake. They look exactly like our sons!! " says Goku.

" That's the thing. They are your sons. " says King Kai.

Dende walks out to greet Goku and Vegeta. " Hi guys! What brings you to our planet?" asks Dende looking very tired.

" HEY, Dende you should be inside focusing your energy, if you want to learn to upgrade your healing skill then you will have to listen to me, now go inside and focus. " says King Kai.

" Yes sir, see you later Goku. "says Dende as he walks into the house.

" Back to what we where saying, I think you need to talk to Trunks and Goten and I think the third person must be Gotenks. " says King Kai.

Goku and Vegeta fly up in the sky and flew straight down to earth to confront there sons about the situation. The two arrived to Goku's house. Goku and Vegeta entered Goku's house.

" Um Chi Chi, could I talk to Goten and Trunks alone. " says Goku.

" Well, okay, but don't think you are kicking me out of my own home, you boy's be good now, or you will have to answer to my broom stick. " says Chi Chi as she raises her broom and walks out.

" Okay boys. King Kai says that there has been complaints coming from another planet and they sent a couple of wanted posters and they happen to be you two. Gotenks's face on them two, we came to ask have you boys been planet traveling and making chaos. " says Goku.

" Why would you even think that we are doing it we are your sons and you think we did this, well I'll tell you now, I didn't do it. " says Goten.

" Well, I believe you son. "says Goku as he starts to hug Goten.

Vegeta realizes that Goten's eyes where not the same color that Goku's were. "Hey Kakarot! Don't hug him, he is not your son, he is some type of clone. " says Vegeta as He slaps Goten and Trunks and knocks them outside.

"Hey what did you do that for, you can't just go around slapping…. " says Goku as he was cut of by hearing ka,me,ha,me,HA! " oh no Vegeta, hit the ground says Goku as he jumps to the ground covering his face. Vegeta walks to the door thinking hat the boy's can't hurt him and Goten lets the kamehameha wave loose on Vegeta.

" What the ." says Vegeta as he gets injured by the kamehameha wave and falls back on the ground.

Goku looks up. No, Vegeta you are so defiant. Says Goku as he picks up Vegeta. All of a sudden Vegeta smacks Goku's hand.

"You imbecile, you did not believe me, that is not your kid you hard headed pee brain."

Goku and Vegeta walks out side and sees the boys standing in there fighting stances. "So Vegeta you say that there not our sons write." says Goku.

"Yeah that's write there imposters." says Vegeta in a humiliated voice.

"Okay, that means that we can give it all we got and not hold back write." says Goku.

"Yes, yes, yes no get on…… Yes now I know where you are getting at, and if I am write then lets do it. But know fusing." says Vegeta in a disgusted way.

"Yeah, let's do it." says Goku. Goku and Vegeta both turn super saiyen two.

Goten looked at Trunks and nodded. Goten and Trunks turned super saiyen and rushed Goku and Vegeta with Kai blasts in each hand screaming like made assassins. And blasted there fathers in the face. Goku and Vegeta fell back on there backs. Goten and Trunks were standing beside there fathers face smiling deviously and kicked there heads to the side.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." said Vegeta as his neck acked in pain. Goku did instant transmission to go behind Goten. Goku yelled. He quickly did a Kai blast. The Kai blast blew Goten away, and all of a sudden, Trunks appeared behind Goku and grabbed Goku's hair flinging him to the ground. Vegeta got up. "Get away from us, Galick Gun!" screamed Vegeta as he blew trunks to Goku and Goku kicked Trunks into the air and did Kamehameha wave on trunks.

"I think he's done for, but I wonder where our sons are." says Goku as Gohan just stated attacking Goku.

"I swear these kids are little brats." says Vegeta.

Goku finally knocked the clone off his feet and got mad, "Hey Vegeta let's finish this." says Goku. Goku and Vegeta put there hands together, they put there cheeks together, and they screamed there finishing moves, "Ka, Ga, Me, lick, HaMe, GUN, HAAAAAAA." screams the two as they fires an ultimate move that blows up a quarter of the area. "Hah, hah, I hope, that, we finished them off." says Goku.

All of a sudden they hear "Fusion, Ha." says the boys as they fused together and made Gotenks. "Okay Vegeta I am tired of these imposters, let's finish this." says Goku. Vegeta nods. "Fuuu, Sion, Ha." screamed Goku and Vegeta. There power made smoke surround them so Gotenks could not see.

Gotenks rushed Vegeto, Vegeto grabbed Gotenks by the arm and threw him down.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Gogeta

Fan fiction

Chapter 2: Training

The clones blew up into ashes. " Finally, there gone, but I wander where our real son." says Goku.

"I don't know but I feel an enormous power level heading this way" says Vegeta. All of a sudden Gohan arrived to is old house.

"Hi dad, and, um Veg-geta, why are you hear, well any way, I've herd that there was some sort of a problem on planet Yukon, there has been some robberies, and they expect me to help them get rid of the bandits, would you like to come along with me?" asks Gohan.

"That must be the same planet that King Kai was talking about Vegeta." says Goku

"But, where are our sons though, those imposters where not them, if I don't find Trunks Bulma will scream and what not." says Vegeta

"Um, yeah we'll go, will there be fighting and tournaments." says Goku.

"Yeah, they have lot's of tournaments, so Vegeta are you going to." asks Gohan.

"I guess so, I got to get my son." says Vegeta.

"Great, but I have to go to school In the morning, so I will be back by to get you two so be ready, well see you later." says Gohan as he flew off.

"Well let's get to killing each other now." says Vegeta.

Goku laughs. "Vegeta, what would I do with out you, I think we should train in the Hyper Bolick time chamber, so we want have any interruptions." says Goku.

"What ever just come on." says Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta flew off to King Kai's planet to train in the Hyper Bolick time chamber.

"Hey King Kai, could me and Vegeta train in the Hyper Bolick time chamber, we are trying to train so we could go to that planet that is complaining about the robberies and figure out what is wrong. We have to be fully trained and in tip top shape just in case we have to fight or anything." asks Goku.

"I guess so, as long as it is for the purpose's of good, go inside and look to the right, there will be a key pad, enter 6491, but don't worry about trying to remember the code because I'm going to change it as soon as you enter." says King Kai.

Vegeta looks at him and frown and mumbles under his breath. "Well let's get going Kakarot." says Vegeta angrily as he walks into the house.

They arrive inside the house. "Okay put the code in so we can go inside." says Vegeta.

"Okay, sheesh you don't have to get an attitude about it, okay what was that code again, hah, um let's see, oh now I know." says Goku as he puts in the wrong code.

"What is it now Kakarot." asks Vegeta angrily .

"I forgot the code and the door is shout so we cant go outside unless King Kai opens it and the only way I can talk to him is if we are in the Hyper Bolick time chamber." says Goku in his annoying voice.

Vegeta grits his teeth. "You know what, I am tired of this." says Vegeta as he smashes the machine. "See, problem solved." says Vegeta as he walks into the Hyper Bolick time chamber.

"Well that woks to." says Goku as he walks in.

"Well come on let's start." says Vegeta.

"Alright." says Goku as he and Vegeta screams the loudest they have ever screamed in there lives. Goku turned in to super saiyen4 and Vegeta turns into an unknown saiyen that had red hair, his muscle mass was way bigger than Goku's.

"Whoa, hey Vegeta what happened, how are you doing that." says Goku.


End file.
